


Comfortable

by nastyelf (indevan)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Stuffing, Trans Male Character, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/nastyelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata isn't used to having his every whim catered to but has to admit that he's grown comfortable under his boyfriend's (and his staff's) care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

Furihata thought he was finally getting used to this life.  His family didn’t have a lot of money and to go from that to having billions at his disposal whenever he wanted was a bit dizzying.  Akashi never shied away from trips or expensive dinners.  At first Furihata was afraid that he was buying his love when he didn’t have to but he soon realized that his boyfriend simply enjoyed doing it with no ulterior motives.  Almost every night, he took him out to dinner and every month was another vacation.  Sure, Akashi worked long hours with his father but he seemed to want to make up how often he worked by lavishing attention on him when he could.  Furihata grew to like the idea of not having to do anything.

He grew antsy, of course, having everything he wanted done for him by the enormous staff--even the guest house where he and Akashi lived was fully staffed--but he found ways to occupy his time until his boyfriend was done with work.  He studied, mostly, for school even though he had a feeling that if he and Akashi got married or stayed together, his degree wouldn’t be necessary.  Still, it was something to pass the time.  All around him, the staff fluttered about, asking him how his revision was going and if they could get him anything.  Apparently Akashi had pressed the staff to cater to Furihata’s every whim (if he had any whims) and were constantly making him offers of food or whether or not the atmosphere was good for studying for his physics exam.  If he declined their offers, they would just come back with more so he would smile and accept what they offered him.  Currently, he was sitting with his introduction to mechanical engineering textbook on his lap with a sandwich wedge in one hand.  He felt as if he had been eating this sandwich for several hours.  When he thought he was finished, another would replace it.  The amount of sandwich never diminished, which was some kind of quantum physics, he thought.

“Would you like something else, Furihata-san?” this was from one of the kitchen staff.  Furihata had, at one point, tried to learn their names but they refused to tell him.

“Oh, uh--urp--” he put a hand over his mouth and flushed. “I think I’m alright for now.”

“Do you need more pillows?” another staff member appeared. “Perhaps the temperature adjusted?”

“Do you want something sweet?” the kitchen staff member insisted.

“Uh…” He looked between them both and sighed inwardly. “I would like more pillows and maybe a little something sweet.”

They nodded, smiling, and took off.  Furihata groaned and finished his sandwich--he didn’t want to offend the chef, anyhow.  He went back to his book, highlighting the concepts he would be tested on in a week’s time.  He really wasn’t hungry for something sweet or hungry for anything at all.  If anything, he was rather full.  He had no idea how many sandwiches he had eaten since he had begun studying.  Even so, when the sundae was brought to him, he ate it and thanked the staff profusely.  Luckily, they left him to his own devices until Akashi came home and he was able to actually get some revision done.  He could see the one who had brought him pillows hovering in the doorway but he thankfully didn’t enter the room.

“Kouki?”

He was relieved when the door opened and he heard his name being called.  Getting to his feet, he stretched out his legs from where they had been folded all day.  He adjusted the sweatpants he had worn and his t-shirt from where it had bunched up.  Akashi entered the room looking exactly the opposite of him in a sharply tailored suit.

“Sei,” he said with a smile.

He greeted him with a kiss and nuzzled as much as he could into his chest without ruining his suit.

“Did you have a productive day?” he asked.

Furihata nodded. “I got through a few chapters of studying.”

“Did the staff take care of you?”

“And then some.”

He put a hand over his belly and tried to ignore how distended it felt under his hand.  Akashi kissed him again.

“I hope you aren’t too full,” Akashi said with a smile, “because I was thinking of taking you out tonight.”

That wasn’t a surprise.  Furihata smiled and nodded.  He wasn’t hungry but the sundae had been several hours ago so he figured that he could eat dinner.

“I’ll get ready,” he said. “I’m all slobby and stale from studying all day.”

“I think you look perfect as is--but the restaurant  _ does _ have a dress code.”

Most of the restaurants he took him to did.  Furihata was getting used to wearing formalwear to go out.  He felt fancy when he did and on Akashi’s arm, it felt even better.

His favorite suit was one that mixed charcoal gray and chocolate brown silk with a burgundy dress shirt.  Akashi had gotten it for him and he loved the way it fit.  He slipped into the trousers and frowned when the button was met with resistance.  He knew he had eaten all of those sandwiches but that was hours ago.  Furihata took a deep breath and closed the pants up.  They fit a bit more tightly than usual but he chalked it up to the sundae.  Ice cream always made him feel bloated for hours after the fact.  The rest of the suit still fit fine and he couldn’t help but admire himself in the mirror.  The boy in the reflection looked like someone who could catch the eye of Akashi Seijurou and not like boring, average Furihata Kouki who was only studying mechanical engineering because he liked trains.

He stepped back into the living room where Akashi waited.

“My favorite,” he said, red eyes sparkling.

“Mine too,” Furihata replied, feeling himself blush despite himself.

Akashi came and slipped an arm around his waist.  Pressing a kiss to his cheek, he began steering them towards the door.

“I think you’re going to love this place,” he said.

\--

Dinner came accompanied by wine pairings and Furihata found that his wine glass was much like the sandwich in which it was constantly replenished, leaving him unable to discern how much he was drinking.  Akashi, whose medication didn’t allow him to drink, took the initiative to stop the sommelier when he noticed Furihata swaying slightly from side to side.  The slight inebriation made him forget about the tightness of his trousers and he ate every course with exuberance.  It was a western style restaurant that featured a visiting chef who had won some American reality show.  The food quality was top notch and the portions weren’t as small as Furihata had seen on those shows.  It was plentiful, as well, with every dish that seemed to remotely appeal to him.  He would ask Akashi, his speech slightly slurred, and he would nod.

“You don’t have to ask.  Have what you like.”

The wine was really hitting him now and his lips were sticking to his teeth when he tried to smile.  He ordered for another portion of the fish dish he had liked.

When they left later, Furihata felt unsteady on his feet.  He had to lean heavily on Akashi as he took them to their limo.

“I feel like I was such a pig,” Furihata murmured.

“You weren’t,” Akashi said back.

He used one hand to stroke hair and the other to pat his belly.  Even with the wine dulling his senses, he was aware at how full he was.  He had lost track of how many courses there had been, plus his seconds and dessert.  Akashi rubbed his belly gently and Furihata let his head drop on his shoulder.  His hand felt so good he almost moaned at the pressure of his ministrations.

“That feels good, Sei.” He closed his eyes.

“Does it?”

Furihata nodded. “Mmm...so good.”

Akashi kept rubbing until they pulled up to the guest house.  He mewled pathetically when his boyfriend’s hand left his stomach.

“We can continue it inside, Kouki.”

He let himself be led into the house and up to the room.  Everything was in soft focus and blurry.  He sank onto the bed and let Akashi undress him.  Liberated from his trousers, he felt like he was breathing easier but it felt even better when he was getting his belly rubbed again.

“So tight,” Akashi murmured.  He leaned down and kissed his temple. “I’m glad I can feed you well, Kouki.”

He nodded numbly and let his head fall back on the pillow.

“I want you,” he mumbled.  He put his hand over top of Akashi’s.

“And you’re pretty drunk,” he said and kissed the tip of his nose. “Another time, Kouki.  I promise.”

He mumbled something even he couldn’t decipher and closed his eyes.  The last thing he remembered before sleep took him was the feeling of having his belly rubbed.

\--

Furihata woke up the next morning with a slight headache and the taste of something dead in his mouth.  He groaned and put a hand to his head.  He had had far too much wine last night.  Akashi was gone, presumably already at work.  On their night table was a glass of water and two tablets of aspirin.  Furihata drank it gratefully, finishing the water after swallowing the pills.

As if awaiting his awakening, the door opened to reveal several staff members.

“Furihata-san,” one exclaimed, the volume of their voice making him wince. “Would you like breakfast?”

He nodded.

“What would you like?”

He frowned and thought back to high school and what Kagami called his hangover cure.  They had had a party at his apartment and woke up groaning to find him fixing them all breakfast.

“Fried eggs and sausage,” he said and then added, “and bacon.  And fried rice.  Oh, and toast.”

They nodded, bowed, and left the room.  Furihata rubbed his temples and groaned.  He felt destroyed.  He only remembered a few things from last night.  He remembered eating far, far too much and Akashi rubbing his overtaxed tummy.  He put a hand to it and groaned.  His stomach still looked and felt a little distended.

Moments later, the staff reappeared with what had to be a platter of food.

“Is this for me?” he asked.

“Of course, Furihata-san.  You can eat in bed if you like.  Akashi-sama told us you’d be a little ill this morning.”

Hungover, he’d meant.  Still, he was grateful and settled down in the mounds of pillows on their bed.  They placed the warm platter on his plate and handed him chopsticks and a fork.  The fried taste of grease made him feel instantly better and, spurred on by this, he made his way through the plate.  When the staff returned, he was mopping up the last of his yolks with a toast point.

“Was it to your satisfaction, Furihata-san?” they asked.

He nodded and let out a barely suppressed belch.  He wrinkled his nose in embarrassment, but the staff ignored it and simply took his plate away.  He leaned back on the pillows and patted his belly.  His headache wasn’t as bad and the food had settled heavily in his stomach in a way that was altogether pleasant.  He burped again, this time not bothering to suppress it since he was alone in the room.

“I look pretty chubby right now,” he observed and drummed his fingers on his belly.

For some reason, this didn’t bother him too greatly but it probably had to do with his hangover impeding his thought process.  He smacked his lips and closed his eyes, intent on napping for a bit longer before dragging himself out of bed.  He wouldn’t be able to concentrate on his books with his headache anyhow.

He napped for a bit, lying like that in bed with his hands resting on his stomach.  He awoke a little while later, feeling much better.  Furihata yawned and stretched.  His headache had subsided and he no longer felt like death.  He pulled himself out of bed and stretched again.  He dressed in the sweatpants and t-shirt he reserved for studying and padded from the room.  He still didn’t feel like taking a bath or getting ready--not if he was just going to study.

He scratched his belly as he exited the room, realizing it had been some time since his big breakfast.  He wasn’t particularly hungry but he figured he should eat.  Akashi always worried over him not eating enough.

Furihata stepped into the living room to see the staff putting together what he guessed was a study nook for him.  There were all manner of comfy-looking pillows and his textbooks and notes were all arranged on the table.

“Furihata-san!” one announced. “Hello.  Is there any way that we can service you?”

“Um…” He was a little taken aback by the flurry of activity that he almost forgot his previous thought. “Lunch maybe?”

The questions came in for what he wanted so fast that he couldn’t understand what they were asking.

Blinking nervously, he answered, “Um, that’s fine.”

Furihata left them to get his food as he settled down to tackle his mechanical engineering notes again.  As he worked, he noticed more and more staff entering the room with plates.  He looked up and furrowed his brow.

“What’s this?”

“We weren’t sure what you were saying yes to so we brought all of it.”

Furihata’s eyes widened.  There had to be at least seven plates of food.

“Um, thank you,” he said meekly and wondered how he was going to eat all of this.

They exited the room again and he ate one plate before returning to his studies.  He nibbled on the others as he worked, knowing it would be rude to refuse or send it back.  It was good, anyhow, and kept him occupied while he looked over his notes.  The staff came by to take his empty plates and, before Furihata realized it, they had taken the last one.  He was amazed he had eaten all of that.  He looked down to see his stomach bloating out over the waistband of his sweatpants.  He rubbed it furiously, ashamed at himself for being such a glutton.  He hadn’t even been thinking.  Just like last night and the day before with the sandwiches.  He was getting too at ease with this life of being waited on.  He bit his lip and resolved to stop it--at least before he was no longer able to fit through doors.

\--

Furihata’s resolve lasted until Akashi came home.

“Hello, Kouki,” he said as he kissed him in greeting. “Did the staff take care of you today?”

He nodded and put both hands on his still bloated midsection.

“And then some.”

Akashi smiled.

“I’m glad.  You know I worry.”

“You’re the one who barely eats,” he pointed out. “I’ve been eating like a pig.”

“The cutest pig.” He leaned in to kiss him again.

“Ha.”

Akashi put both hands on his waist and used him to lead the way into the living room.

“I think you’re adorable.”

Furihata blushed.  He was used to Akashi’s compliments but not about this.

“Thanks, Sei.  I just…I ate way too much today.  I’ve  _ been _ eating way too much.”

“So?”

He didn’t have an answer to that.  Akashi looked at him with a slight smile on his lips.

“So?”

“If you want to, go ahead.  I don’t mind so it’s just if you’re alright with it.”

Furihata blinked, unsure what was happening.  He did feel better, though, and less embarrassed.

“Now, shall we have dinner?”

He smiled. “Sure.”

\--

It wasn’t that Furihata went out of his way to overeat.  It simply seemed to happen.  The staff always went above and beyond whatever he asked, giving him extra portions without him even saying so.  In fact, he had to tell them to stop refilling his bowls and plates when he finished or else, he feared, they would do it indefinitely.  Akashi’s approval, though, made him not feel as bad when it happened--which was more and more often.  In fact, he seemed to smile whenever he came home to find him still eating the remains of yet another snack.  He took him out to dinner and brought home chocolates for him.

He was eating these chocolates in bed one day after class.  He had gotten high marks on his mechanical engineering test and Akashi had sent someone over with a massive box of chocolates.  He laid on his side, happily devouring rich morsel after morsel.  He deserved it, he thought, after how hard he worked.

“Ninety chocolates.  One for each point I got on the exam,” he said to no one in particular as he popped another one into his mouth.  He truly had the sweetest boyfriend on the planet.

“Furihata-san,” one of the staff appeared in his doorway. “Is there anything we can get you?”

“Some milk to wash this down, please,” he said without hesitation.  He was finally getting used to having the staff and didn’t stammer when they asked him what he wanted.  He wouldn’t ever order them around but he was getting more comfortable.

He bowed his head and left the room.  He happily munched on chocolate until he returned with a massive glass of milk.

“Thank you,” he said with a broad, chocolatey smile.

The man left the milk on his night table and took his exit.  Furihata alternated bites of chocolate truffles with gulps of milk.  He had no illusions of finishing the chocolates but he didn’t feel full quite yet.  He decided to leave the remainder of the chocolates once he finished the milk.  He drained the glass and popped one last chocolate in his mouth.  A little over half of the chocolates remained in the box and Furihata stared at it in disbelief.  He couldn’t have eaten almost forty-five chocolates, could he?  He rubbed his stuffed belly and shook his head.  He had done it again.  Now the thought didn’t fill him with such dread, though, and he merely sighed and smacked his belly.

He put the box of chocolates to the side and got up to take the milk glass to the kitchen.  He put a steadying hand on his belly as he did, hearing the milk slosh around inside.  He passed the full length mirror in near the door and paused to take himself in.  He wore only a pair of briefs and an old Seirin t-shirt.  The shirt made it to just under his belly button and tried valiantly to cover up a bloated belly he couldn’t solely blame on the milk and chocolates.  His underwear stretched out behind him to accommodate his plumper rear.  Furihata bit his lip and stared at himself, wondering why the image reflected didn’t embarrass him.  Maybe it was because of the extra attention Akashi had been lavishing on him in the bedroom that he felt loved rather than ashamed of his weight gain.

“Fattyhata,” he mumbled to himself without thinking. “Or Furifata...hmmm...I should ask Izuki-senpai which is better.”

He kept walking into the kitchen to deposit the glass and, since he was there, opened the fridge.  He wasn’t feeling hungry but a can of beer would taste good.  Beer and chocolate were always a good combination, he thought.

“Furihata-san.”

He jerked himself away from the fridge to see a staff member looking at him.

“I was just looking.”

“Oh, yes, sorry--of course you can look.” He bowed his head. “Is there anything you want?”

He waved a hand and said, “I got it.  Thank you.”

He didn’t think to bother asking for anything since he was already in the kitchen.  The refrigerator was massive and he frowned as he scanned the contents for what he wanted.  One hand idly scratched his belly as he flicked his eyes over the selection.  Finally, he found a can of Kirin and grabbed it.  Without a second thought, he popped the tab and began chugging it in front of the fridge.  He grabbed the rest of the six-pack by the rings and closed the refrigerator door with a swing of his rear.  Still drinking, he padded into the living room.

He paused when he saw Akashi sitting on the couch.  He was still dressed in his work clothes and stared at Furihata with surprise.  He realized then how slobbish he looked, especially when Akashi was dressed so sharply.  He was chugging a beer and holding five more in his other hand while wearing little more than underwear and an undersized shirt.

“Sei!” he cried in surprise. “I, uh...thank you!  For the chocolates.”

Akashi blinked and then nodded.

“Oh, yes, of course.  Congratulations on your exam.  Celebrating, I see?”

He flushed and bit his lip.

“You could say that.  After eating a bunch of the chocolates I thought I’d have a beer.”

Akashi stood up and came over to him.  To Furihata’s surprise, he put both of his hands on his waist.

“I like this view,” he said in a husky voice. “You look so relaxed and happy.”

“Happier now that you’re here,” he admitted.

Akashi smiled and rubbed his thumbs along the underside of his belly. “Finish your beer and I’ll make you even happier.”

Furihata nodded and tipped the can to his mouth to get the rest of it.  He put the empty can down and followed Akashi in the bedroom.  He placed the remaining beer on the dresser and went to the bed.  He watched Akashi undress and, idly, began picking at the chocolates that remained in the box.  Now only in his boxers, his boyfriend came to the bed and raised his eyebrows at the box.

“You’ve gotten through almost half?” he asked.

Feeling emboldened by the beer he had drunk, Furihata patted his belly with both hands and grinned.

“Don’t underestimate me, Sei.  I can put it away.”

“Mmm, I can tell.”

They made love in an animalistic way: panting and grabbing and thrusting against one another.  Furihata was aware at one point of Akashi eating his ass as he stuffed more chocolates into his own mouth.  He smeared chocolate down his mouth and on his boyfriend’s chest.  He felt flushed and let his tongue loll out of his mouth as Akashi thrust inside him quickly while one hand fingered him in the front.  He sat with his legs splayed and bent on the bed and his stuffed belly mounding out in front of him.

“S-Sei!” he cried.

“Come for me, Kouki.” He used the hand not working him to rub at his gut.

He jerked his hips forward into Akashi’s hand and moaned loudly.  He came in a great wave, the force of it shuddering through his body.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” he said, voice husky. “All fucked and sweaty.”

Furihata nodded, too drained to say anything more.  He put both hands on his belly and let out a hiccuping burp.

“Thirsty,” he mumbled.

Akashi nodded and got up from the bed.  He returned with the five beers that remained.  He hung the empty ring from one finger, dangling the cans over the bed.  Furihata reached for them and felt the smooth, cool metal touch his fingers.  He pulled a can and popped the tab.  He drank eagerly.  He used his free hand to tug his underwear back up but stayed in his splayed position as he drank two more beers.

“Mmm,” he groaned. “Beer and chocolate.”

Akashi reclined next to him and rubbed his belly.

“You’ve eaten almost that whole box,” he said, “and almost all six beers.  You’ve gained quite the appetite, Kouki.”

He belched and then put a hand over his mouth.

“It’s not all I’ve gained.”

He was tipsy and his filter was lowered.  Akashi’s hand smoothed over the curve of his belly.

“I’ll say.”

Furihata rested back on the pillows and let his head fall back.

“Are you tired?”

“Just a little drunk,” he admitted.

“Hmm...do you know what I want?”

“What?”

Akashi rubbed his belly and said, “I want to take you out to dinner and see you squeeze into that suit you like so much.”

He gulped nervously.  Even without being as stuffed as he was, he was pretty sure that suit no longer fit.

“Okay,” he said shakily.

Washing up before going out helped sober him up, which Furihata figured he needed if he was going to get himself into his suit.  He changed into a fresh pair of briefs and went to his closet.  He saw the suit hanging up and took a deep breath.  The pants made their way easily enough up his legs but they were tight and unforgiving over his backside and refused to do up.  Furihata jumped and tried to jerk the pants up without ripping them.

“Sei,” he said, calling into the bedroom. “I think I’ve already lost.”

His boyfriend appeared, still wearing only his boxers.

“Don’t admit defeat just yet, Kouki.”

He pressed him down on the floor and straddled his waist as he forced the button on and zipped up the pants.  Furihata felt crammed into his pants like a sausage but they were on and he could get up and move.

“I can’t tuck the shirt in,” he said.

“We’ll see about that.”

The buttons of the shirt only strained over the largest part of his bloat and Akashi managed to jam it into the waistband of his pants.  The tie was no problem and the suit jacket closed but only barely.

“Sei,” he whined, “it’s too tight.”

“You look delectable, though.”

He splayed his hand over Furihata’s belly and then smacked his rear.  He was still a little tipsy and hiccuped.

Somehow, he managed to get into his shoes and into the limo without ruining his suit.  Still, he felt so tightly packed into it that he had a feeling that it wouldn’t last through dinner.  He hoped it would since it was his favorite but he didn’t have a prayer of fitting into it anymore.

“We can get you another one,” Akashi whispered in his ear.

With his boyfriend being heir to the Akashi Group, they didn’t need anything as gauche as a reservation and so when they got to the restaurant, they were seated right away.

Furihata wasn’t remotely hungry but he also hadn’t eaten any real food that day beyond chocolates, milk, and beer.  Akashi folded his hands and smiled as he ate his meal.  He knew he was imagining it but each bite seemed to make his suit tighten and creak.

“Are you enjoying it?” Akashi asked.

He nodded.

“Good.  I like you like this.  It shows that you’re enjoying your life.  I worried since it was so different to what you were accustomed but you seem happy.”

Furihata swallowed and said, “I am happy.  You make me happy, Sei.”

He smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up. “I’m glad.”

With the encouragement of his boyfriend, Furihata again ate more than he should have both considering what he had eaten that day and the state of his suit.  Tight as it was, he felt absolutely massive.  Each bite seemed to push him closer to the edge where the entire thing would wear and he would be left in his underwear and yet he didn’t stop.  Finally, he scraped the tines of his fork over his dessert plate to get the last of the cake he had been eating and leaned back.  He rested his hands on his stomach and hiccuped.

“So...full, I--urp--can’t move.”

He was too lethargic to remember that they were still in a fancy restaurant but Akashi didn’t mind.  He just smiled and paid for their dinner.  Furihata wobbled into the limo and sank into the seat.  He longed to, at the very least, unbutton his trousers.  Akashi looked at him and licked his lips.

“Take the longest route home,” he informed the driver, “and roll up the partition, please.”

The second the car was in motion, Akashi’s hands were on his middle.  He sank one hand low and undid the button.  Immediately, his stomach surged forth and unzipped the pants with its own force.  Furihata groaned in pleasure.  He still felt confined but it was a start.  Akashi flicked open the buttons on his suit jacket and massaged his overtaxed belly.

“You’ve really gotten comfortable with this life,” he murmured. “Taking advantage of all that’s given to you.”

“I--”

“So gluttonous--I’ve turned you into a pig.  Coming home and seeing you like that made me so hot, Kouki.”

Akashi normally was very bad at both flirting and dirty talk but his words were making Furihata wet.  He panted a bit and his crotch twitched into his boyfriend’s hand.  He sat up a bit in the seat and felt his shirt pull tight around his bloated belly.  The buttons looked tensed but nowhere near popping and, for some reason, that disappointed him.

They fooled around in the backseat until the driver eventually brought him home.  Lethargic from food and dizzy with passion, Furihata didn’t care that he was falling out of his clothes as Akashi brought him to the bedroom.  He dutifully opened his mouth as he was fed the rest of the chocolates and had the beer tipped down his throat to wash them down.  The room spun and he felt happy and at one with everything.


End file.
